With the majority of the available liquid hydrocarbon reservoirs located in politically unstable regions, the need to increase the amount and diversify of energy sources continues to grow. Coal, an abundant natural resource in North America, is not a viable fuel substitute for liquid hydrocarbons. To take advantage of this abundant natural resource, the solid coal must be converted to a more readily usable liquid or gaseous form.